1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus having a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, mobile communication terminals include cellular phones or Personal Communication Systems (PCS) having wireless communication capabilities. As the need for video/image communication emerges along with voice communication, several types of mobile communication terminals with an integrated photographic apparatus have been suggested to satisfy this demand.
Referring to FIG. 1, various types of conventional mobile terminals are shown with cameras mounted on the terminals. In using such terminals, a user photographs a desired subject through manipulation of the functions of the mobile terminal and stores the photograph in the internal memory of the terminal or transmits the image to other storage means.
Should the user desire images with greater resolution or enlarged images of an object to be photographed, the user must physically approach the object, digitally zoom in prior to photographing, or enlarge the image subsequently via imaging software or programs. FIG. 2 illustrates a subject digitally zoomed in accordance with the conventional art.
Digital zoom of a subject is obtained by applying four pixels to every one pixel of the original image. Accordingly, if an image originally has a low number of pixels, then the image resolution after digital zoom is inferior. This impediment is compounded since the resolution of most cameras mounted on mobile communication terminals is already relatively low in comparison to hand-held digital cameras and other digital photographic apparatuses.